


JohnLock headcanon (aka I had some time on the busride home)

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little, naughty, NSFW Johnlock headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock headcanon (aka I had some time on the busride home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mssmithlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/gifts).



> I wrote this little Johnlock headcanon after I got home from Antwerp, I had some time on the bus and this popped into my head. And this is not a story just more like a rambling but I wanted to post it here so I didn't lose it. Cause even though it's super short, it's the first time I've been able to actually write down what was in my head and I'm proud of that. 
> 
> And I'm gifting this to Mssmithlove cause she read it over on Tumblr and actually liked it and to hear that from her ( a brilliant writer) is somewhat amazing and important.

Sherlock laying on his belly on the bed, hands against the headboard. Slightly sweaty, slightly panting. John trealing a line down Sherlock’s spine with his tongue, very slowly. Just stopping above his arsecheeks, leaving sherlock a little frustrated, frotting into the sheets. John’s tongue going to the right arsesheek and giving it a little bite all the while sherlock is trusting and moaning ‘yes,yes, oh god’. Finaly John goes for Sherlocks hole, licking and fucking him with his tongue, hands gripping Sherlocks hips, cock rockhard. Sherlock coming totaly undone and yes screaming john’s name over and over again.


End file.
